Ya no estas Solo
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: En un mundo en lo que la desesperación y el caos son lo que domina, la esperanza y la Paz han sido consumidas y remplazadas por Temor y Guerra. Mas la resistencia se opone, un amor florece, y aprende que la soledad puede ser amada, pero una vez que se esta acompañado, ya no amara la soledad como antes.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota: **La cosa es, bueno...se supone que debo de escribir otras cosas y esta idea ya tenia polvo en mi computador así que lo pulí un poco y lo subí ya que las ideas de mis otros Fic's están en la Nevera XD...Pero ya los descongelo, solo espero y no piensen que esta raro esto que escribo.

Por cierto Este One-shoot esta fiel mente dedicado a **Siren'D** ya que gracias a ella y a su Fic Bite Me y los demás, me tienen con los ánimos Full...adoro lo que hace como a las demás, pero ella me ha dedicado un capitulo y quiero devolverle el Favor XD...Gracias por sacarme una sonrisa espero y este te saque una.

**KHR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un mundo en lo que la desesperación y el caos son lo que domina, la esperanza y la Paz han sido consumidas y remplazadas por Temor y Guerra.

Ruidos de explosiones y personas gritando son lo que se escucha en la ciudad en la cual los mafiosos discutían anteriormente los tratados y alianzas importantes. Pero hoy esa ciudad esta reducida a escombros y lamentos.

Una peli castaña de aparentemente 22 años de cabellera largas hasta la cintura de color castaño rojizo, ojos de un color chocolate opaco por la guerra, usando un traje de ejecutivo femenino de color negro, en sus muslos lleva acompañado de dos soportes de armas, también se ve que esta usando un par de botas de tacón negro haciéndola ver mas alta.

A su vez un hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos rasgados de color gris azulado, usando un traje formal de ejecutivo negro y camisa violeta, esta cerca de la mujer mirándola fijamente.

El ruido de los disparos y las explosiones se detienen.

―Ha esto nos hemos reducido ¿Cierto? ―susurra la chica dando le una mirada fija al hombre que se reconoce como Hibari Kyoya el Guardián de la Nube Vongola.

―Hump ―fue su respuesta seca y despectiva, usual en él.

―Esperanza…es el sentimiento que los seres humanos siempre albergan, y los hacen hacer acciones incomprensibles a los ojos de los demás…pero para que nos sirve cuando ya no podemos hacer nada, siempre será una emoción inservibles ante la realidad… ―susurra la peli castaña a la nada, mirando ahora el firmamento de un cielo sin nubes.

Un silencio alberga a los dos luego de que la mujer haya dicho eso. Mas es roto por la inquietud de Hibari.

―Por que lo dices…si mal no recuerdo, tu siempre te has aferrado a la esperanza de que él Rey de los Herbívoros llegara, Miura ―dijo el hombre que aparenta tener unos 24 años.

―Tsuna-san es incomprendido, es alguien que rompe la lógica de la realidad, mas esta vez la realidad lo consumió con la esperanza de todos, me aferre tanto a que él nos salvaría de esta realidad sin sentido, mi esperanza la deposite a él como todos lo hicimos…Mas este es el cruel resultado… ―su mirada se torna fría luego de decir aquello.

Hibari se sintió molesto al oírla hablar de esa forma tan lamentable y tan falta de calidez como en el pasado.

Rápidamente y de un movimiento la jala para que sus miradas se encuentren.

―Tu no eres así, tu siempre has sido la que anima y das la esperanza de que esto cambiara, no te dejes consumir por el temor de saber que él ya no vendrá, por que aunque nos cueste la vida venceremos y tendremos nuestra esperanza juntos ―dijo serio, y sorprendido por lo que ha dicho.

Haru al escucharlo su mirada adquirió una luz, la cual llama la atención del desconcertado Hibari, el cual la suelta lentamente del agarre, mas no alcanza alejarse ya que siente las manos de Haru en la suya propia, desconcertándolo.

―Perdóname, creo que fui muy tonta al dejarme albergar por el miedo, pero ya no será así ―dijo sonriente, mientras aprieta sutilmente la mano de él.

Hibari suspira cansino y aparta la mirada de la de ella, no sabe por que lo dijo ni el porque esta en este momento con ella, si siempre se ha mantenido distanciado de ellos, pero el verla desde lejos a ella la que siempre estaba rodeada de personas, y sonriendo, ahora desolada, perdida y sola en la terraza del que una vez fue un hermoso edificio de la sede Italiana Vongola, se sintió identificado y algo lo llamo para verla.

―Pero sabes, es raro el que me vengas a consolar, no es como tu ―dijo despectiva, sin soltar la mano de la Alondra.

― ¿Y como soy yo Miura? ―dijo calmado, esperando la respuesta a su interrogante.

Haru lo mira fijamente y sonríe con amabilidad, sacando un carmín a Hibari el cual se siente renuente por su cercanía con la mujer y a la vez atrapado.

―Eres un solitario, que ama la soledad, ya que ella no miente. Para ti la soledad es Hermosa aunque otros digan que es fea, Eres el ser humano que ha logrado apreciar y aguantar la soledad…para así ser feliz…él estar solo, te permite mantener las mentira que albergan los demás a tu alrededor…

Las palabras de ella lo sorprendió, ya que es así como se siente, es así como se ha sentido toda su vida, es increíble que la persona con la cual ha tenido tan poco contacto le diga como es, si siempre ha mantenido su perfil bajo.

―Como es que…

No termina de formular la pregunta, ya que Haru lo detiene poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

―Eso es por que siempre te he visto desde lejos, como eres, tú fuerza, amabilidad…Siempre te he visto Hibari-san ―dijo calmadamente, mientras cierra sus ojos al recordar las muchas facetas que él, estoico, serio, molesto, altanero, todo.

Siendo visto por un sorprendido Kyoya, el cual sin saber como su corazón late mas rápido al escuchar la razón del porque entiende eso de él.

Haru en medio de sus recuerdos, sonríe amenamente mientras una lágrima escapa de sus ojos sorprendiendo y alarmando internamente a Hibari.

―Porque...Lloras ―susurra, sintiendo como ella se aleja de él, dejándolo un poco desconcertado ya que la calidez de la mano de ella se aleja.

―…Por temor… al saber, que sin percatarme me enamore ―susurro, ahora mirándolo fijamente…

Las palabras sobraron ante la mirada cristalina de Haru.

―Eres un solitario, y en tu mundo no cabe personas para acompañarte ―dijo seria, dándole la espalda.

―Por eso me sorprende que me estés consolando es ente momento ―mientras se aleja, toma su arma y la mira fijamente, siendo vista atentamente por Hibari el cual no sabe que decir ante la confesión de ella.

―Miura, no se como…

―No importa, ya que estamos en una realidad diferente, en donde nuestros sueños y esperanzas están a la deriva…Yo no quiero atarte ante lo que dije Hibari-san…Ya que lo que he dicho es verdad…Te amo y eso en este momento no debe importar.

Rápidamente se voltea y lo mira fijamente sorprendiéndolo ya que le esta dando el revolver que tenia en las manos y las palabras de ella lo confunden.

―Tómalo, estos en guerra, y si dejamos que mas personas aunque no sean de tu mundo pierdan la vida, créeme caerás como yo en la desesperación que aguarda la soledad ―dijo, caminado a la salida de la terraza.

Alertándolo de que quizás esa sea la última vez que la vea.

―Eres como yo Miura…amas la soledad ―dijo.

Haru se detiene y sonríe de lado.

―Lo sé, es por eso que quiero que pelees con migo, ya que me sacaste de mi miedo, espero y tomes la responsabilidad como un colega ―dijo con voz seria.

―Por que crees que ayudaría.

Haru se voltea levemente al igual que él.

―Por que como tu, yo ya no puedo estar sola ―dijo sonriente, sacando una sonrisa de la do a él al saber que es verdad, aunque huya de la compañía de herbívoros ellos siempre lo buscaran y trataran de esta a su lado.

―Muy suspicaz de tu parte Haru…―dijo insinuante, mientras se acerca a una sorprendida Miura, la cual se sorprende mas al sentirse atrapada en los brazos de Hibari.

―Fui entrenada por el mas suspicaz asesino, ya lo olvidaste Guardián de la Nube ―dijo sonrojada.

―Lo sé, por eso creo que ya no te veo como una herbívora ―susurro, concentrándose en la calidez del abrazo, quien diría que él buscaría la calidez de otra persona, siendo el amante a la soledad que es.

―Algún día espero y respondas mis sentimientos…

Hibari se sorprende de lo dicho y la mira fijamente, cuando trata de acercar su rostro al de ella se detiene por el llamado para nada oportuno de uno de sus camaradas.

―Oe, mujer estúpida ya hemos acorralado al enemigo..―Gokudera no termino el informe ya que ve a Haru sonrojada cerca de Hibari, haciendo que una de sus cejas se alce en señal de pregunta.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta ya que no escucha ni un alfiler en el lugar y la cara seria de Hibari y la nerviosa de Haru no ayuda mucho.

―Nada Gokudera-san, iré de inmediato al lugar ―dijo seria, saliendo del lugar, mientras Hibari la mira fijamente y Gokudera pasa la mirada de Haru a Hibari, suspirando en señal de cansancio y al final decide salir igualmente que Haru, dejando a Hibari con muchas inquietudes.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en soledad, Hibari sonríe de lado y mira fijamente la mano con la que sostenía a la de Miura.

―No se que responderte, pero espero y logres esperarme un poco mas ―susurra mirando ahora él al cielo y luego el revolver que ella le dio.

En este mundo en donde la esperanza se ha perdido, el amor también lo ara?...

Hibari cierra los ojos recordando las muchas peleas en las que se ha enfrentado, derramamientos de sangre, gritos sin fin de personas que jamás a conocido, también recuerda a las personas que siempre le robaban la tranquilidad a él, el que una vez fue el perfecto del Instituto de Namimori, luego de recordar a toso los integrantes de los que se hacen llamar Vongola y su _Famiglia, _un breve recuerdo pasa y es referente al arma que porta en sus manos y dada por Miura hace unos momentos.

La cual si su memoria no falla fue una vez de Reborn, el día en el que él murió con Sawada Tsunayoshi, tratando de apaciguar la guerra por el poder del Trinisett. Ese mismo día Miura se le concedió esa arma y el deber de terminar esta absurda guerra por el que una vez él Capo Vongola y él Arcobaleno del Sol, batallaron y aunque perdieron dejaron como sus ultimas voluntades, que Haru Continué con lo que ellos no lograron terminar, y ella al poseer sangre Vongola en especifico de la Octava Vongola Daniela, se le recargo la responsabilidad de todo lo que esta pasando en esa dimensión a sus 19 años, todo lo pasado la obligaron a florecer y aprender el guiar esta guerra como un _donna de la Famiglia _y él como el Guardián que es la apoyara siempre.

―Ya no hay nada que perder…Miura, solo tendrás que ser mía ―dijo mientras una sonrisa se posa en sus facciones, y guarda la pistola que lo certifica como guardián de la resistencia y quien sabe, hasta amante de Miura.

Sale de la azote dejando ese lugar desolado con el recuerdo y la lección de, una vez se esta solo y luego acompañado, ya mas nunca podrá regresar a la soledad.

**Fin**.

* * *

Bueno, ya se lo que dije con él Fic que subí ayer, pero es que no lo logre soportar, la tentación de subir esto me gano la promesa que hice, Bueno eso y que me di cuenta hasta ahora que los Fic's de Haru y Hibari están muy poquitos y los de Chrome y Hibari son mas, así que me propuse a cambiar eso...Pero la verdad es que eso es imposible TwT necesito ayuda de personas que amen el HibaHaru para cambiar ese hecho *w*

Así que que dicen chicas...Me ayudan?

¿Review?


End file.
